Sequel : My life
by Miuna Rie1
Summary: Izuku yang diterima di sekolah elite yuuei, kini memulai kehidupannya yang penuh rintangan/ karena akun saya yang dulunya kehapus, saya terpaksa membuat Sequel. Bagi yang baru baca, dianjurkan untuk membaca ff sebelumnya/ warn: FemIzuku! typo, alur kurang jelas, dsb.


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Izuku melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu buru. Nafasnya terengah dan keringat mengalir di dahinya. Matanya sibuk mencari kelas yang akan di tempatinya.

Setelah lamanya mencari, akhirnya ia menemukan kelasnya. Izuku melongo menatap pintu besar dihadapannya. Dipintu itu, tercetak dengan jelas tulisan '1-A' dari atas ke bawah.

Dengan gugup dia membuka pintu itu- yang jujur saja agak berat. Perhatian seluruh kelas tertuju padanya. Merasa semakin gugup, Izuku menundukan kepalanya. Baru selangkah ia berjalan, tiba tiba saja seseorang datang menghampirinya.

"Oh! Hei kau! Ohayou! Namaku Iida Tenya, kau masih ingat aku? Waktu itu aku sangat takjub kepadamu karena tau apa maksud dari ujian itu! Kau bahkan rela mengorbankan diri demi menyelamatkan seseorang! Kh! Aku iri padamu." Celoteh Iida tanpa jeda, tangannya bergerak gerak seperti robot.

"Ah, i-iya, begitu.. ya.." balas Izuku sedikit bingung. _'Sebenarnya aku hanya menyelamatkan Ochako-chan yang tertimpa bahaya, sih..'_ batin Izuku.

"Oh! Aku baru ingat! Kimi, namae wa?" Tanya Iida kepada Izuku.

"E-eto, Midoriya Izuku.. desu.." Jawab Izuku gugup.

"Souka! Midoriya-kun ya? Salam kenal ya!" Ucap Iida sembari menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

"U-um! Salam kenal juga!" Izuku membalas uluran tangan Iida.

"Namaku Tokoyami Fumikage, salam kenal." Ucap seseorang berkepala burung(?) yang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Midoriya Izuku desu. Salam kenal juga Tokoyami-kun!" Balas Izuku yang mulai terbiasa dengan teman barunya.

"I-zu-ku-chan!!"

"Woaa!!"

Tiba tiba saja seseorang mengagetkan Izuku dari belakang.

"Ochako-chan!? Kau mengagetkanku.. huhh.." ucap Izuku sambil mengelus dadanya-Jatungnya masih berdetak cepat.

"Hehe.." Ochako nyengir.

"Hei! Namaku Ashido Mina! Salam kenal ya!" Sapa gadis serba pink kepada mereka berdua.

Izuku dan Ochako tersenyum. "Midoriya Izuku desu."

"Kalau aku Uraraka Ochako!" Ucap Ochako sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Dan percakapan mereka terus berlanjut disusul murid lainnya yang mulai memperkenalkan diri mereka.

 **10 menit kemudian**

"Hei, ini sudah jam berapa? Bukankah aneh kalau jam pelajaran belum dimulai mulai dari tadi?" Heran Ochako.

"Gadis itu benar.. kelas sudah dimulai. Hentikan obrolan kalian dan cepat duduk." Perintah seseorang dibelakang Izuku dan Ochako.

"Kyaa!!"

 _'Itu.. siapa? Lalu.. kantong tidur?'_ Batin sekelas.

"Mm.. jangan jangan.. wali kelas kami!?" Ucap Izuku kaget.

"Sou desu. Aku wali kelas kalian."

 **Izuku POV**

Hee!? Dia benar benar wali kelas kami? Dengan segera kami menempati tempat duduk kami masing masing. Ah! Semua tempat duduknya penuh.. dan yang tersisa cuman meja dibelakang Kacchan!? Ugh.. dengan cepat aku menduduki kursi tersebut sambil memalingkan wajah dari Kacchan.

Peluh mengalir dipelipisku. Kenapa? Karena Kacchan melirik tidak suka kepadaku!

Kutarik nafas pelan, lalu kuhembuskan. Fokus kedepan!

"Namaku Aizawa Shota. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku wali kelas kalian." Entah perasaanku saja atau apa, dia terlihat malas mengucapkannya.

"Eto.. baiklah.. kalian semua, segera pakai pakaian olahraga dan pergi kelapangan!" Perintah Aizawa sensei yang mengejutkan semua orang.

"Sensei! Bagaimana dengan penyambutan murid baru?" Tanya Tsuyu-chan.

"Kalau kau punya waktu luang untuk itu, maka berhentilah bermimpi menjadi hero saat ini juga." Jawab Aizawa sensei yang entah kenapa terasa dingin.

 **Izuku POV end**

 **xxx**

"Huuhhh... baju ini sedikit ketat. Tapi syukurlah ini lebih besar dari pada baju olahragaku dulu." Guman Izuku sambil memakaikan baju olahraga yuuei ketubuhnya.

"Nee, Izuku-chan, kau sudah siap? Ayo kita keluar!" Ajak Ochako.

"Mm.. sedikit lagi. Ochako-chan, bisakah kau tarik Reslitingnya? Tanganku tidak sampai." Pinta Izuku sambil menunjukan punggungnya ke Ochako.

"Oke, sini." Ochako menarik resliting Izuku.

"Sudah!"

"Huuhh.. akhirnya.."

"Kau terlalu punya banyak lemak Izuku-chan." Ucap Asui yang menghampiri mereka.

"Ha..ha.. dan aku tidak menginginkan itu, Tsuyu-Chan." Balas Izuku sambil tertawa datar.

Para murid perempuan segera pergi menuju lapangan. Dilapangan, terlihat murid laki laki serta Aizawa sensei.

"Semua sudah berkumpulkan? Kalau begitu akan ku jelaskan."

Semua perhatian kini tertuju pada guru mereka.

"Hari ini kita akan melakukan tes fisik. Kalian sudah pernah melakukannya waktu smp kan? Tapi, tes fisik kali ini sedikit berbeda. Kalian diperbolehkan menggunakan quirk kalian dalam tes ini." Jelas Aizawa sensei.

"Sensei! Bukankah menggunakan quirk dalam pembelajaran itu dilarang?" Tanya Iida sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya.

"Memang, itu tidak diperbolehkan. Tapi, beda lagi kalau itu merupakan sekolah kepahlawanan. Kau, lemparlah bola ini sejauh mungkin dengan menggunakan quirkmu." Aizawa sensei memberikan bola seukuran bola tenis kepada Katsuki.

Katsuki mengambil bola tersebut. "Kau diperbolehkan menggunakan cara apapun asalkan tidak melewati garis."

"Kalau begitu..."

Katsuki mengambil ancang ancang, ditangannya asap mengepul.

"...SHINEE!!!" Katsuki melemparnya sambil berteriak keras. Bola terlempar jauh sampai tak terlihat lagi.

 _'Shine?'_

"705.2m" Aizawa sensei menunjukan alat yang menunjukan jarak yang diraih Katsuki.

"Woaahh!!" Murid murid berdecak kagum.

"Hebatt!"

"Sepertinya menyenangkan!"

Para murid terus mengeluarkan berbagai komentar. "Menyenangkan? Begitukah menurut kalian? Baiklah, murid yang berada di urutan paling terakhir.. akan dikeluarkan."

"e-EEEEHHHH!!?? "

 _'Ba-bagaimana ini? Aku hanya bisa menggunakan quirkku sebanyak lima kali! Bagaimana kalau aku aku sampai keluar dari sekolah ini? ... aku sangat tidak mau!!'_ Batin Izuku panik.

"Sekarang, semua bersiap siap. Nama yang ku sebutkan, segera maju kedepan." Komando Aizawa sensei sembari memegang papan berisikan daftar nama.

 _'Sepertinya aku akan pingsan.'_

 **xxx**

Setelah melewati berbagai tes, kini tinggal tes terakhir. Lempar bola.

Izuku merasa sedikit pusing setelah menggunakan empat kali quirknya dalam empat tes, sedangkan tes lainnya ia mengandalkan kekuatan fisiknya. Oleh karena itu, ia sudah merasa pusing walaupun ia belum menggunakan quirknya untuk kelima kali. Kalau ia menggunakan quirk kelimanya, mungkin ia perlu topangan untuk berdiri nantinya.

Teman temannya sudah maju duluan dan kini tinggal ia sendiri.

"Midoriya Izuku."

 **Degh!**

Izuku melangkah maju. Ia dapat mendengar seruan teman temannya yang menyerukan kata dukungan.

 _'Ugh.. kepalaku pusing..'_

 _'Tes ini.. mungkin mantra yang cocok adalah penambah kekuatan.'_

Izuku memposisikan tangannya sambil memegang bola. Mulutnya mengucapkan rentetan kata rumit dengan mulus.

Ia mulai mengambil ancang ancang. Pada saat mantra selesai diucapkan, tangan Izuku yang terlihat bercahaya, melempar bola dengan sekuat tenaga hingga bola terlempar jauh.

 **705.3m**

"Wooaahhh!! Midoriya kau hebat!"

Murid murid kembali berdecak kagum. Tapi diantara mereka yang bersorak kagum, hanya satu orang yang merasa sangat shock. Diam diam orang itu mendecih kesal.

"Hahh.. hah.. haahh.. a-ku berhasil.." gumam Izuku senang. Kakinya mulai susah berpijak.

"Izuku-chan?"

"O-oi-"

Izuku menyempatkan tersenyum kearah teman temannya, sebelum akhirnya tumbang dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Midoriya!!"

Dari kejauhan, seorang pria berbadan terlalu kurus menatap tidak percaya.

"Gadis itu..!?"

 **xxx**

"Izuku-chan!!"

Izuku membalikan badannya menatap Ochako yang tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Mau pulang?" Izuku mengangguk.

"Pulang bareng yuk!"

Dalam perjalanan, mereka terus berkomentar tentang tes yang di berikan Aizawa sensei tadi.

"Eh!? Itu bohongan!? Hahh.. kekhawatiranku.." Izuku menghela nafas kecewa.

Ochako terkekeh. "Tapi tadi itu hebat sekali lho! Seperti yang di harapkan dari Izuku-chan!"

Izuku mengusap kepalanya pelan. "Yahh.. tidak sehebat itu kok."

Ochako menghentikan langkahnya. "Ah, aku lewat jalur ini. Jaa ne, Izuku-chan!" Ia melambaikan tangannya kearah Izuku lalu berjalan menjauh.

Izuku balas melambaikan tangannya. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Yosh! Masa SMAku mungkin akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan!"

Izuku melanjutkan perjalanannya sebelum akhirnya seseorang berdiri dihadapannya. Izuku menahan nafas. Bagaimana bisa? Oh, betapa beruntungnya dia.

"All Might! Eh!? Kenapa disini?" Izuku mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya.

All Might tersenyum lebar dihadapan Izuku. "Ceritanya panjang. Pertama tama, boleh kudengar tentang quirkmu itu? Aku ada permintaan untukmu." Ujar All Might dengan tatapan serius.

 **xxx**

Izuku menatap ruangan tempat ia berada saat ini. "All Might, kenapa kita harus berbicara di sekolah?"

"Karena ini tempat yang paling aman. Kalau ada yang mendengar pembicaraan kita, itu akan menjadi masalah."

Izuku menelan ludah susah payah. Jadi benar All might menjadi guru di Yuuei? Bagaimana ini? Apa Izuku sudah berbuat salah? Tidak tidak tidak, All Might hanya ingin tau quirk Izuku dan meminta sebuah pertolongankan? Tapi, kenapa Izuku?

"Sepertinya kau memiliki banyak pertanyaan di benakmu." All Might menyuguhkan segelas teh kepada Izuku.

"Ah, arigatou gozaimasu." Gumam Izuku sembari membungkukan badannya.

"Jadi, kenapa anda ingin mengetahui quirk saya?" Tanya Izuku sopan.

All Might menatap jendela kaca yang menampilkan warna oranye lalu ganti menatap lurus Izuku. "Pertama, aku akan menceritakan alasanku mengajar disekolah ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


End file.
